Tears in the Distance
by sora-fangirl0318
Summary: What happens when Percy gets sucked into a vortex and winds up in Konoha? He meets Team 7 and a strange girl, that's what. A strange girl that isn't supposed to exist, and could be the death of Percy and all those he loves. PercyxOC


**Tears in the Distance**

**Chapter One**

I never, _ever_ meant for this to happen. I mean, how could I have known that a sucking black vortex of doom could be a _bad_ thing?

Yeah.

So, basically I had no idea where I was. The place looked peaceful enough, with it's long, winding, cobbled streets, and happy children running around chasing each other, but I had a horrible feeling that monsters were going to jump out and attack me at any moment.

Out of instinct, I kept my hand close to Riptide in my back pocket. Off to my left, three teenagers about my age, maybe a little younger, seemed to be arguing with one another. Well, two of them were arguing. The third kid, a tall raven-haired boy, glared sullenly at his companions.

Before I could look away, the glaring kid caught my eye. I didn't like the look in those obsidian orbs. It was cold, detatched, and unfamiliar. This guy reminded me of Luke.

_Luke_, I thought, _the bastard. This guy acts just like him_.

Now the other two, following the dark-haired kid's gaze, had caught sight of me as well. One of them, a girl with pink hair, and I mean seriously _pink_, frowned annoyingly and walked over to me. After few seconds, the other two followed. The boy with whom she had been arguing, a blonde kid who looked about twelve or thirteen, glared at me as though I had interrupted a date he was having or something.

"Hey," the pink-haired girl said, "who are you? Outsider shinobi aren't allowed to enter someone else's village without permission."

My first thought: _What the hell is a shinobi?_

My second thought: _What in the name of the gods is this girl's problem?_

"Yeah," said the blonde, "where are you from?"

I hesitated, my hand floating dangerously close to Riptide. What if these "kids" were actually monsters?

"Will you two stop being so pushy?" The raven-haired kid's voice was deep and virtually emotionless. He looked at me coldly, reminding more than ever of Luke. "You got a name?"

"Yeah," I said, "but why should I tell you? Why don't you tell me yours first?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Weird name." The kid only glared. I guess he didn't have much of a sense of humor. Weirdo.

With a sigh, I moved the hand that was hovering near my back pocket and crossed my arms. "I'm Percy Jackson. I'm not from around here. Wherever _here_ is. In fact, I'm not even sure how I got to this place." The last part was kind of a lie. I knew that the creepy sucking vortex thingie had brought me here, but it wasn't like I was about to tell _them_ that.

The annoying girl cocked her head to one side, no longer glaring at me. "Well, I'm Sakura Haruno. Welcome to Konoha, I guess."

"Konoha?"

"It's the name of our village," said Sasuke Uchiha.

I nodded and looked over at the blonde kid, who had so far been silent. "Who are you then?" I asked. He perked up significantly when he saw that I was talking to him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He pointed at Sasuke Uchiha, smiling widely and shouted, "Haha, take that Sasuke! Finally someone wants to know _my _name!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic," he muttered.

Naruto balled his fists. "What'd you say?!"

"Hey! Break it up you two! Kakashi-sensie will be here soon!" Sakura stepped in between her two male companions, glaring at Naruto. "Naruto, don't be such an idiot!" Naruto faltered, staring sadly at the ground.

"Well," I cut in, "if you don't mind, I need to see someone who's in charge around here."

Sakura stared at me, and for the first time I noticed how large her forehead was. Then she pointed west, to the other side of the village. "Just go to the Hokage's mansion, and someone there should be able to help you."

"Thanks," I muttered, though it was half-hearted. If everyone here was as weird as those three, I seriously doubted anyone could help me. Nevertheless, I began walking towards the building she had pointed at. All around me, a bunch of people seemed to be dressed in the same outfit, but a lot of them had their own little variations. What they all shared in common was a green vest and black pants, like a uniform.

I kept hearing the word that Sakura had used earlier, _shinobi_. Whatever that was.

The streets were so crowded with villagers that I was barely getting anywhere. I figured it would be faster to go down some of the alleyways and find a different way to the mansion.

Big mistake.

In the third alleyway I turned into, a girl stood there, leaning against the wall. Her waist-length blonde hair fell in front of her face so that I couldn't see it. As I got closer I could see that she was in the middle of some kind of couhging fit. I wasn't sure if I should stop and make sure she was all right, or just keep walking.

Turns out I didn't have a choice.

When I was right in front of her, she reached out so quickly I almost didn't see it, and grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip. I winced from the shot of pain to my arm, and looked at her with wide eyes. She was coughing violently, and her whole body was shaking. I felt bad for her, and, looking at her sympathetically, helped her to sit on the ground. I let her continue to hold on to my arm and lean against me.

After a few minutes, when her coughing subsided, she let go of my arm and sat up. I was thankful to feel the circulation returning to my limb, but when felt her weight lift off of my side, I almost wished she had stayed there.

Shaking myself back to my senses, I stood up quickly and helped her smiled weakly at me. "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied with a grin.

Now that I could look clearly at her, I saw that she was really rather pretty. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, but she wasn't bad-looking either. Her long hair was such a pale blonde it looked almost white, and her eyes were the most alluring colour of green I had ever seen. They weren't sea foam green like mine, but more of a deep, glittering shade of emerald. Her skin was pretty pale, as though she didn't get a lot of sun, and there was a light dusting of freckles across her nose. She was way shorter than me, too, probably not more than five feet or so.

"I'm Luna--" she started to say, but then she fell into another couhging fit. It wasn't nearly as bad as the first, and she was done in about fifteen seconds. She smiled and continued in a small voice, "Sorry, I always get like this around this time of year. I'm Luna Kellman."

I grinned at her, fully and uncomfortably aware of my black hair lying in a mess on my head and the dark circles under my eyes. "I'm Percy Jackson. You live around here?"

She nodded. "My apartment's right down the street. Would you like to come in for some hot chocolate?"

It was tempting. I needed to get home, but for some reason I couldn't say no to this girl. She smiled at me and I followed her down the street without a word.

I kept my hand near Riptide the entire time.

When we reached a door numbered in some weird Japanese character, and she pulled a key out of her pocket. I looked down at her and noticed what she was wearing: plain khaki shorts held up by a brown belt, and a red t-shirt.

Correction, a _tight-fitting_ red shirt. I tried not to lick my lips as I looked at her slender curves and thin, yet muscular legs. Suddenly, my cheeks felt hotter than they had before.

Stupid, fourteen-year-old hormones.

When we entered the kitched of her small apartment, something occured to me. "How is it you have an apartment, you can't be much older than me."

She nodded. "I'm only fourteen. Actually, I won't turn fifteen until September, but in Konoha, lots of kids my age, and some even younger, have their own places. Mostly it's the kids who don't have parents around, like me. How old are you anyway, Percy?"

"Fourteen, but I turn fifteen in August."

She laughed as she busied herself with pouring milk into coffe mugs. "I should have known. I'm _always_ the youngest when I meet new people." I cracked a small smile, considering her with curious eyes. If she lived here, she would know what that weird word meant, right? It was worth a try.

"Hey, Luna," I said and she looked up, boring into me with her big emerald eyes. I almost started stuttering. "What's a shinobi?"

She smiled. "Oh, that. I guess you heard people saying it a lot right?" I nodded. "Well, basically a shinobi is a ninja. This village, Konoha, or it's full name, Konohagakure, is a ninja village."

I bit my lip, not sure wether or not I believed her. Although I had to admit, stranger things had happened to me in my life. "So are you a ninja too, then?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm a demigod."


End file.
